Boba Fett VS Samus Aran
Boba Fett vs Samus Aran es el primer episodio de DEATH BATTLE! En él, se enfrentan dos de los cazarrecompensas más conocidos: Samus Aran (Metroid) y Boba Fett (Star Wars). Descripción ScrewAttack.com Episodio 1 - ¡Star Wars vs Metroid! ¿Quién es el cazarrecompensas intergaláctico más letal? Dos entrarán. Uno morirá. (Original: Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! Who is the deadliest intergalactic bounty hunter? Two will enter. One will die.) YouTube Episodio 1 - ¡Star Wars vs Metroid! ¿¡Qué ocurriría si varios combatientes de los mundos de los videojuegos, cómics, películas y ficción en general luchasen en un COMBATE A MUERTE!? Caos absoluto. (Original: Episode 1 - Star Wars VS Metroid! What would happen if combatants from the worlds of video games, comics, movies and pop culture all squared off in a DEATH BATTLE!? Absolute chaos.) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Los cazarrecompensas viven de la piratería galáctica. Boomstick: Destruyen cosas por dinero. Wiz: Un gran ejemplo es Boba Fett, el cazarrecompensas más temible de la galaxia. Boomstick: Tampoco olvidemos a Samus Aran, es tan dura que los planetas explotan cuando ha acabado con ellos. Wiz: Soy Wizard. Boomstick: Y yo soy Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar las armas, el equipamiento y las habilidades de estos dos bestiales asesinos para responder a la pregunta más importante: ¿quién ganaría en un combate a muerte? Boba Fett (*Suena Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/ The Stormtroopers*) Wiz: Boba Fett es conocido por su astucia, crueldad y fuerza bruta. Pero su instinto asesino requiere la ayuda de su mortífero arsenal. Boomstick: ¡Encima lleva el mejor traje espacial de la historia! Wiz: Ese no es un traje espacial cualquiera, Boomstick, es una armadura mandaloriana, forjada con un metal llamado duracero. El duracero contiene un micro-campo de energía que dispersa la fuerza de los impactos. Boomstick: A este tío le podría estallar una bomba en la cara y no se inmutaría. Wiz: Sus guanteletes tienen acoplado un lanzallamas con un alcanze de cinco metros, un látigo de fibrocuerda y una numerosa cantidad de misiles aturdidores. Su arma preferida es el Rifle EE-3, un arma muy potente y precisa... A la que suele sujetar como a un bebé. Boomstick: Yo hago lo mismo con mis armas... Wiz: Eso no es raro en absoluto... Enséñanos sobre las armas pesadas de Boba Fett, Boomstick. Boomstick: Como todo Dios sabe, Fett vuela por ahí con su Retrocohete, que también incluye un misil perseguidor diseñado para derribar naves, y créeme, no te gustaría ver esa cosa dirigiéndose hacia tí. Wiz: En efecto, Boomstick. A fin de cuentas, Fett es una navaja multiusos humana. Ha asesinado a incontables criminales, políticos y maestros Jedi. Incluso ha luchado contra Darth Vader... dos veces. Boomstick: Joder, sí que es un tipo duro. Wiz: Se hizo el líder de los mercenarios mandalorianos después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y empató en un combate contra Mace Windu cuando sólo tenía doce años. Boomstick: No tiene nada que envidiarle a Sam Jackson. Wiz: A pesar de su genialidad, Fett la caga a menudo. Ha caído en el Sarlacc tres veces. ¡TRES! Y el Sarlacc no va de paseo buscando su aperitivo, precisamente. Boomstick: ¿¡Tres veces!? ¡Si ya es difícil caer una sola vez! ¡Es un jodido agujero en el suelo! ¿Dónde tenía su retrocohete cuando ocurrió eso? Wiz: A pesar de sus meteduras de pata, Boba Fett es la definición de letal. Darth Vader: Nada de desintegración Boba Fett: Como desee. Samus Aran (*Suena Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*) Wiz: A Samus Aran le inyectaron ADN de la raza Chozo, que son similares a los pájaros. Esa inyección le proporcionó un aumento en fuerza, velocidad y agilidad más allá de los límites humanos. Boomstick: ¿¡Cómo lo hicieron!? ¡Yo también quiero ADN de pájaro! Wiz: Samus viste el Traje de Poder, normalmente en su variedad Climática, protegiéndola de los daños sin restringir su elasticidad. Boomstick: Una pena que haga que parezca un tío. Wiz: Su arma principal, el Brazo Cañón, ha recibido múltiples mejoras a lo largo de los años, pero el Rayo básico hace menos daño que una escopeta de perdigones y tiene un alcance terrible. Boomstick: Pero una vez que lo carga lo suficiente te puede volar los sesos en un instante. ¡BOOM! Wiz: También puede utilizar el Rayo Hielo, el Látigo de Plasma y una gran variedad de misiles. Samus controla los cielos con el rápido y destructivo Ataque Espiral y si algo va mal, puede escapar rápidamente con la Morfoesfera. Boomstick: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho!? Wiz: ADN de pájaro, Boomstick. ADN de pájaro. Boomstick: Su arsenal de Bombas de Energía es jodidamente grande. Estas bombas lo destruyen todo en segundos. ¡Nada sobrevive! Wiz: Se la conoce por ser capaz de completar misiones prácticamente imposibles, vencer a bestias enormes e incluso provocar la extinción de una especie entera. Pero comete errores a menudo. Siempre acaba perdiendo todas sus armas al final de cada misión. Boomstick: Que alguien le compre un bolso a esta tía. Samus: Hora de irse. (Solo en la versión de ScrewAttack.com) Combate Se ve a Samus volando por el espacio en su nave, pero Boba Fett ataca desde su nave, el Esclavo I, derribando la nave de Samus, que aterriza forzosamente en la Tierra. Samus sale de su nave y Fett se acerca planeando con su retrocohete. FIGHT! (*Suena Attacking a Star Destroyer*) Samus dispara con su rayo básico, pero no llega a tocar a Fett, que contraataca con su rifle. Samus esquiva los disparos con un salto y le dispara un misil, que hace contacto con Fett. Fett usa su lanzallamas y abrasa a Samus . Samus vuelve a saltar y dispara otro misil, pero Boba lo esquiva usando su retrocohete. Samus lo persigue con el Ataque Espiral y lo derriba. (*Suena Imperial Attack*) Al aterrizar, Fett dispara varios misiles pequeños hacia Samus y continúa el ataque con su misil perseguidor. Samus lo esquiva usando la morfoesfera y escapando hacia un edificio. Fett se acerca con cuidado hacia la puerta mientras Samus le acecha por la espalda. Samus pone una Bomba de Energía a los pies de Fett, que explota poco después, dañando mucho a Fett. Boba dispara un misil hacia Samus, pero lo esquiva y congela a Fett con su Rayo de Hielo. Samus empieza a cargar su rayo mientras se acerca a Fett. Samus: Eres mío. Boba se intenta liberar, pero Samus dispara el rayo justo en la cabeza del mandaloriano, volándosela al instante. K.O! La cabeza de Fett cae al suelo. Resultados Boomstick: ¡Hostias! ¿Has visto eso, Wiz? ¡Menuda locura! Wiz: Boba Fett luchó como el campeón que es, pero la superior tecnología y agilidad de Samus hizo que Fett mordiese el polvo. Aunque su Rayo básico fallase miserablemente, Samus demostró el poder de su ADN con sus ágiles esquivas y saltos, que le ayudaron a evadir el poder ofensivo de Fett. Boba Fett suele confiar más en su astucia y fuerza bruta, pero no tenia los medios para alcanzar a Samus. Boomstick: Fett sólo podía disparar hacia donde viese movimiento, pero la tía espacial fue demasiado rápida para él. Incluso utilizó su misil perseguidor, pero cualquiera sabe que lo que está diseñado para acabar con vehículos no funciona tan bien con gente. Wiz: Exacto. Samus es cuatro veces más pequeña que un vehículo normal, así que las posibilidades de alcanzarla con el misil eran bajas. Y no olvidemos que un blanco móvil es más difícil de alcanzar. Boomstick: Y encima, Samus le logró esconder un regalito a los pies a Fett. Wiz: La armadura de Fett pudo minimizar el daño de la bomba, pero Boba ya estaba perdido para entonces. Samus le congeló y acabó con el con el Rayo Recarga. Boomstick: Que fría es esta mujer... Wiz: La victoria es para Samus Aran. Curiosidades * En este episodio se utilizan barras de vida por primera vez, la última vez en la que se usan es en Akuma VS Shang Tsung. * Esta es la primera batalla en la que se enfrentan personajes de sexos opuestos. * En la versión de YouTube de este vídeo, la frase de Samus durante su presentación fue cortada, probablemente porque el juego del que salía la frase (Metroid Other M) recibió malas reseñas. * Esta batalla fue la primera batalla en ser completamente re-hecha. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Batallas de Géneros Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Este contra Oeste Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Héroe VS Villano